


The First Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first kiss is usually the first action to fully begin a relationship. It proves both dedication and commitment to a relationship. It symbolizes the emotional connections two people have experienced and shared together. It may be just a touch to some people, or just a moment two people share to either forever regret and try to forget or cherish in their memories for the rest of their lives.A kiss after almost five years of getting together is pretty late.And a certain Craig Tucker wants that moment to happen, and the moment to be shared with a certain, coffee addicted blonde.Now.





	The First Kiss

"Can I kiss you?" 

That was the question Craig Tucker approached Tweek Tweak with inside the coffee shop owned by the blondes parents.

The ceramic, green mug that was grasped tightly in a small clutch was instantly dropped the floor once the question was spoken. It smashed into several, different sized pieces.

It was beyond fractured, but whole.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Tweek squawked out as his now empty hands formed fists, his palms being closed by his fingers. This was a maneuver his boyfriend taught him se he wouldn't begin tearing his hair out again. The cold air instantly turned cold to the jittering boy.

The twelve year old raven haired male watched his boyfriend vibrate in panic, not expressing his concern in anywhere but his usually blank eyes. "Am I allowed to kiss you?" Craig repeated, directing a smile to the blonde, increasing the anxiety buried underneath the caffeine addicted boy.

Tweek quickly transferred his grip of his palms to gripping his messily buttoned forest green shirt, his eyes glazing over the composed male in front of him. Emerald eyes blinking rapidly as he examined the blue sweater Craig was wearing. 

Craig was the only customer in front of the cash register. The tables in the café were occupied by several town pedestrians, such fact bringing shivers of worry and concern up the blondes back.

No one was watching them. At all, not even from the corner of the eyes, all the people were engaged in a conversation with someone else. Someone else worth their attention.

Boy, they had NO IDEA what they were going to be missing.

In the past, when the boys were in elementary school, they had to 'pretend' about their affection for each other, just to please the neighbors and families of theirs.

Those pretend feelings seemed to have grown into honest ones. Being close to someone and pretending to be gay with them would make you grow feelings for them.

It was a scientific fact!

(Ask Cartman!)

"AGH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek screamed," HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT IN A WAY THATWOULD PLEASE YOU?!" his breathing pattern soon turned rough and rapid.

Tweek gripped the front of his shirt, specifically the white apron he was currently wearing, in his two clammy and fidgety fists. He didn't avoid the widene3d smirk Craig was using against him. He was facing it head on, completely uncowardly.

Craig shook his head as he began to chuckle at the usual reaction he fully expected to receive.

Trust Tweek to freak out and become a complete spaz to an offered kiss.

He glanced at the café door Tweeks parents disappeared off through. They were normally in the front of the counter, minding the customers. But instead they randomly decided to have their son be the cashier for the day as they went to continue testing coffee bean recipes.

And they only had him as a customer.

Fully knowing the insanity of all the adults in the town of theirs, Craig could correctly guess that the parents of his boyfriend just purposely left so they could be alone.

How predictable.

"Can I...buy a kiss from you?" Craig asked in a coy and smug tone, raising an eyebrow at the café cashier.

Tweek's blush spread to his ears as he twitched his head, narrowing his eyes in the process. "JESUS CHRIST CRAIG! STOP TEASING LIKE THAT MAN!" Tweek started trying to breathe normally, without his heartbeat adding to his pain of suffering.

The chances of his having a heart attack right now was currently VERY high. Heck, he even had the chance of busting a vein.

Craig pouted at the glare the blonde was directing towards him. A cold shoulder and the silent treatment were not on Craig's wish list.

"C'mon. Just ONE kiss." Craig pleaded to his boyfriend of almost five years. "We don't even have to do it for a long period of time! Just a single kiss. After that, we never have to kiss again."

At that last statement, Tweeks jaw dropped at that sudden announcement. 

Just one kiss?

The very first kiss between them?

...and possibly the last?'

…

"F-fine..." Tweek stammered out, blushing alone the process as he bowed his head down, not daring to look into Craig's surprised gaze. He could practically feel Craig's surprise, although it was all hidden underneath that blank face of his.

"Knew you would give in-"Craig immediately started to say, before being interrupted by the red faced, emerald eyed blonde. 

"JUST ONE!" Tweek repeated Craig's words once he saw Craig's small smile of approval, quickly reminding the blonde of all the cons of this sudden engagement of affection.

Craig rolled his eyes at the abrupt reminder. Yes, even he wasn't happy that this would possibly be the only shared kiss between them in public but anything was worth it at this point.

They have been dating for nearly FIVE YEARS, ever since they were FOURTH grade.

They were now both Eighth grade, and now considered inseparable. They were practically a package deal together. If you wanted Craig, you would have to deal with Tweek. If you wanted Tweek, you would have to pay mind to Craig.

They have never been separated for a long period of time, and evolved from a subtle friendship to a subtle yet close relationship.

The power of love.

(And Cupid Me)

"Fine, close your eyes." Craig ordered, suddenly moving some of his black hair behind his blue hat. Tweek gulped as he immediately shut his eyes, feeling feverish as he imagined all the possibilities in the future that may emerge from this...moment of theirs.

His whole body was trembling with both worry and excitement. This was it. This was something that could possibly ruin every single inch of his pride. He was going to give in to his boyfriends antics and not panic for a small; period of time.

Yeah. Tweek could totally handle this without it all backfiring on his face. He wouldn't need any help after. He wouldn't end up accidently destroying himself with worry.

THEY WERE BOTH FIFTEEN. FIFTEEN YEAR OLDS TOTALLY NEED TO EXPRESS THEIR HORMONES IN THE PUBLIC. THEY WOULDN'T BE JUDGED.

As Tweek could only see the insides of his eyelids, his thoughts just ran amok. His head was buzzing as he tried to refrain from panicking over the approaching kiss. 

Tweek clenched his fists tighter over his chest, holding his breath, trying to calm down himself down internally. 

After thirty seconds of just pure panic and silence, one of Tweeks thoughts decided to pass through his mind.

'Why is he not initiating it?! Did I agree to a prank?! Was this all just a joke? Oh Jesus...OH GOD!' Tweek felt a warm hand pinch his red cheek gently.

Surprised over the sudden contact, Tweek heard Craig speak with his eyes till closed. He couldn't see the adoring smile planted on Craig's love-struck face.

"Quit being nervous, you spaz.

"Craig stated, implying that his lips were totally NOT venomous and death upon touch.

Tweek was about to open his eyes. To say something, possibly a retort. Possibly an anxious response.

Most likely a retort about how life was going to initiate doom upon them and how they were both going to be placed onto hell for disobeying god and demonstrating affection in public.

But he couldn't.

Craig's lips were covering his own.

Preventing him completely from talking, or retorting at all.

…

Thank god nobody was watching them, or else they would either die from a nosebleed or a possible orgasm.

One of Craig's hands snaked to cover and entangle themselves into Tweeks forever fidgeting ones. Tweek could feel the upwards of a gentle smile on his boyfriends face. Craig finally grasped the shaking hand, after a small period of aimlessly searching for a minute. 

The other arm of Craig slung itself around the blonde, pulling him slightly closer to the owner of the arm. Â Although there was Â both a coffee counter and a cashier machine between them, and they were both standing and balancing on the tip of their toes, which was actually hurting Craig slightly in the hips from leaning over, they were both in a comfortable peace.

The pain of the hips or the unfortunate positions didn't bother them. The pain was numb into their minds. The only cared about how close they were. How long they were breathing. How this could possibly be the last moment they would never share again.

They just didn't care anymore. Craig could physically feel Tweeks pulse slow down to an even speed, as Tweek could actually feel the opposite, Craig's pulse just rushing slightly, compared to his previously, rapidly dashing heartbeat.

Craig smelled like jasmine tea for some...odd reason. Calming and soothing to Tweek, as if he was just soaking in the blue eyed males embrace, appreciating it all the same. This felt gentle to him, not rushed or life threathening. This was not a life struggle he would have to try to survive through. This was a moment where he felt normal, and everything was fine in the world. This was a moment in time where everything didn't matter, except about how much he fucking loved the usually expressionless teen.

Craig could actually taste a small hint of coffee coming from the lips of the calmed blonde. It was not a strong flavor, yet the taste of bitter coffee was still permanently stained on Tweeks lips. 

It was incredibly ironic how Craig could decipher the taste of his boyfriend so easily and quickly, without even having to use tongue.

Tweeks touch was somehow cold to Craig, yet it was definetly not foreign. He smelled like coffee to Craig, his blonde hair not being overly powered with the scent of high energized caffeinated shit. He just smelled as like happiness in an odd way. Craig could feel his boyfriend relax completely in his arms, a small sigh or approval escaping his lips as he pushed his lips closer to Craig's, returning the kiss completely. Accepting it happily, not freaking out or rejecting it.

They could sense everything from each other, every small little detail became a small mental note to remember for the future.

A future they would surely have together, as this kiss...

Would definetly not be their last.

And Tweek would make damn well sure of it.

To be more specific...

This was harmony in its purest form.

Their eyes were closed as Craig slowly decided that this was enough of an escape from reality, as he started to retreat from Tweek's cold body. All the best things in the world had to end at one point...

…

Fuck the world. They didn't have to follow its rules.

Tweek wanted this to continue.

As soon as Craig was about to leave Tweek's hands with only a soft squeeze of comfort, he gained a new type of response from the coffee addicted teen.

Tweek quickly grabbed Craig's blue sweater with his nimble hands and pulled him to their previous positions once again. He held onto the sweater as if it was what was keeping him alive.

Craig's eyes were wide as they both started at each other, both of them leaning above the coffee counter once again. Their lips were barely a centimeter apart...

Tweek was blushing heavily as Craigs face contained a deep pink hue.

Craig had no words.

Tweek had plenty.

"This one is on the house."

Was all that left the blondes lips before a harsh kiss was shared between them, any hesitation gone out of the window.

Tweek didn't rush his words like usual.

Craig blushed even heavier as he felt a small nibble gnaw his own lip, asking for a response.

As the invitation was accepted, only Craig was contemplating a single thought.

There would be more kisses between them in the future.

Definetly.


End file.
